Hidden Past
by savviii-darkside
Summary: a stranger casts a jutsu on Naruto that causes him to revert back into his younger self. while figuring out how to get Naruto back to his normal age, the find out truths about his childhood that cause many people to rethink the 'dead last'. also a journey or teaching Naruto how to trust again. bad summary, but please read and R&R. : dislaimer: don't own Naruto.
1. Mysterious Jutsu

The Rookie 12 and Kakashi and Gai, had just finished their mission in Suna and where on their way back to Konoha. Naruto was unusually quiet and had a smile on his face that was rarely seen. It was his true smile, not one put on as part of his mask.

Everyone was happy at the success of the mission. Gaara was alive now and safe, while some Akatsuki had been eliminated during the process. They were barely 50 cm from the Suna gate when a man in an orange mask appeared at the back of them.

He looked tall and lean and practically radiated power. He was adorned in black and red clouds, with one visible eye. One red visible eye, that is. His presence was unknown till he was close enough to reach out and touch the genin at the back. Immediately everyone went on the offensive. If he could go uncensored by Kakashi or Gai, he was obviously good and was her for a reason.

Before any words or weapons could be exchanged the unknown Nin reached out and grabbed Naruto from behind pinning him to his body while holding a kunai to his neck. The alert went deadly in a second. 14 killer intents where being flung at the nin while you could sense a killer intent by Suna slowly but surely becoming more known as the persecutor moved closer to the scene.

"Do not be afraid, I mean the Jinchuuriki no harm, after all he will be of value to me in the future." The masked Nin spoke. His voice was flat and held a sense or happiness, as if he enjoyed causing this sort of negative reaction.

"Let the boy go if you mean no harm" Kakashi spoke calmly but coated every word in steel.

"I would love to but I can't you see, he is wrecking my plans, and we can't have that, now I would take the demon now, but alas I can't at this stage, so instead I think I will depart with a gift!" his laughter seemed to cause all the ninjas to stiffen and Naruto to cuss.

"Just let me go baka, and I will finish you off dattabayo!" Naruto screamed with enough conviction to cause some of his friends to smirk.

"Now, now, Naruto." The way he said Naruto's name sent chills down their spine, many subconsciously gripped harder on their respected weapons or sunk lower into their chosen fighting stance.

"wait what a…." Naruto exclamation was rudely stopped when Madera spun Naruto round and slammed his hand into Naruto stomach, right over the seal, and muttered words in a language that none of them understand.

Naruto was knocked back and absorbed by a blinding flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes, but that didn't stop the blood curdling scream that could be heard from Where Naruto was. As soon as the light ceased they quickly opened their eyes and assessed their surroundings. The enemy had disappeared and further behind they saw Gaara kneeling over a miniature figure. They quickly ran to Gaara and crowded round the figure.

The figure turned out to be a small child that looked to be about 3 possibly four years of age. They were dressed with black ninja trousers and a orange top with a black swirl on the back and front. This was finished off by black shinobi gear. He had bright blonde hair and his cheeks held 3 scars that resembled whiskers. Before any comments could be made the child opened his eyes. His eyes were bright blue.

"…..Naruto." Kakashi whispered. This whisper seemed to carry across the windy dessert, as if an echo of sadness and disbelief.


	2. Trustish

Naruto face shocked everyone present. His face matched none of the emotions and expressions one would associate with Naruto. His eyes, normally, bright and full of life, where dull and emotionless. His gaze seemed to pierce ones soul and gained gasps from the kunoichi.

The child was still Naruto, but he seemed more withdrawn and less emotional. The emotions Naruto normally carried on his sleeve were hidden and replaced with a smooth emotionless glance as he looked around.

The sun caused a glint on the kunai that varied people still held. Naruto's snapped onto this and eyed the weapons in distain and fear.

"Put your weapons away…slowly" Kakashi ordered. All followed the orders. Naruto watched everyone with calculated eyes and seemed to relax slightly as soon as the weapons had been put down.

Gaara seemed to be watching Naruto with a similar expression. Gaara reached out as if to place a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto saw this and in an instant had flinched back while his hands flew up to protect his face. Everyone's faces where shocked at this as Naruto had never shown fear. But right now he looked like he was ready to run at the next available chance.

Gaara seemed to consider this and then carried on moving his hand towards Naruto, however this was a slower more controlled pace. However when Gaara was close again, Naruto seemed to curl in on himself even more before he shouted

"Don't" the panic was evident in his voice. It took his comrades to realise that Naruto thought he would come to harm while with them.

Gaara froze and spoke with a tone that was far gentler then one he had used in his life. "Naruto, we are your friends, and I promise you that we mean no harm to you." While he spoke Gaara rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he flinched, but Gaara's hand stayed there.

Naruto's face shot up in confusion. Everyone's heart clenched at the sight.

"Why are you lying? You are just like the women at the orphanage. I know your lying, I am just a demon! I'm a no good, unworthy, murderer!" Naruto screamed, with tears running down his face. The anguish startled everyone, but not as much as the words he spoke. Many of their thoughts mirrored one another

_What was Naruto's childhood like to act like this?_

Kakashi stepped forward as everyone else was too captured in their own thoughts. He bent down so he was at Naruto's level before speaking soothingly "Naru-kun we aren't lying, we aren't like her we are your friends. I promise" these seemed to have little to no effect on Naruto.

Naruto stood up shaking Gaara's hand off "STOP IT! You can't be my friends no one wants to be friends with a monster. Promises are not real, they are always broken. If you want to hurt me fine, just don't try and make me think you people actually care, I learned a bit ago that that is all just false hope." He was breathing heavily and had his arms splayed as if he was open for an attack, his eyes changed to emotionless and dull. Seeing the looks in the rookies eyes he coldly added "Don't pity me, hate me, hurt me, tell me I should die, just don't pity me!"

There was a stunned silence, as if no one could quite believe what had just been said.

Shikamaru Pov:

What was going on? This is Naruto; he is always confident and happy. Never have I seen Naruto like this it is like he is a completely different person.

"Troublesome" I muttered. This behaviour only added more questions to the entity that was Naruto and was causing a head ache. I hate problems cause I can't stand leaving them unsolved. But one thing I could sum up from this outburst was that Naruto's childhood was a lot worse than what was believed and that Naruto was a brilliant actor. His mask was one that was inpenatribale of it allowed his friends to believe that his childhood wasn't like this.

Then he gasped as he realised something that truly chilled him to the bone he whispered a question that caught everyone's attention.

"If we are his closest friends, who did he have before us, because we only started talking after we graduated?"

Kakashi answered the question with an answer he hoped was just his imagination "No-one!" gasped where heard throughout the group." well there was the Hokage and Iruka eventually" Kakashi added in an afterthought, his voice was laced in guilt.

"Troublesome" I muttered thought it seemed half hearted and I couldn't stop looking at Naruto. Before the questions, and answers, could proceed Gaara spoke.

Gaara Pov:

As Shikamaru was talking I couldn't stop looking at Naruto, my hand was still outstretched. Flashes of my child hood haunted my eyes.

_Alone, people walking away, assassination attempts, hate, glares, pain, anger, sadness, lonely_

The difference was that I understood Naruto better than anyone her at the moment, I had been in his position. Now was a time I could start repaying my debt to Naruto, but even then I knew that this wasn't enough but it was a start. I needed Naruto to know that I am there for him and that no one will hurt him, I wouldn't allow it.

Before I spoke I thought 'Naruto it is my time for me to protect you.'

"Naruto I know how you feel and I know what you are going through. The pain of being alone puts you in a darkness that makes you hate everything and want everything to stop and go away, right?" I paused gathering my thoughts; a glimpse at Naruto showed he was clinging to my words for dear life as if hoping one last time that someone was being truthful to him.

"I promise what Kakashi has said is right, we won't hurt you. We want to help, you don't have to feel like this anymore let us come together and help each other, you don't have to fight or be alone anymore. I promise. Believe and have faith one more time and I can tell you that it won't be shattered. Could you trust one last time?" I left the question dangling, it had to be his decision force anything and only pain would be the outcome, he had to want to do this otherwise the trust would never be there to start with.

Naruto seemed to be at a complete state of shock. He was looking at me so closely I felt like his eyes where peering into my soul as if to see if my intentions were true. Tears were falling from his face but he didn't seem to notice he kept looking at everyone as if seeing them for the first time. I saw the confusion and debate through his eyes. All of his contrasting emotions were battling for dominance. I decided to try one more thing. I held out my hand.

"My name is Gaara; it is a pleasure to meet you." I put a light smile on my face, but it felt strange as I had not used this expression while showing happiness and peace.

His eyes seemed to widen even more as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

Before I could even protest Naruto shot at me and flung his arms around my neck in a hug squeezing as if to make sure I didn't disappear. It felt awkward as I had not done this before. I slowly enclosed my arms around him and tried to be comforting, though fearing I might squeeze the child to death.

After a couple of minutes Naruto released awkwardly and back away as if afraid of what he had just done. I didn't know what to say or do, I had never done anything like this before, and thankfully Kakashi stepped in.

Kakashi Pov:

"Hey Naru it is ok. We are here to protect you and we all love you. You are one of our precious people." He bent down and held out his arms.

"Really" Naruto murmured miss pronouncing the r's, looking at them all with such hope, many where startled at the emotion Naruto portrayed through his eyes. Blue eyes were clear and showing all the emotions he felt. It was startling and Kakashi was dumbfounded at how anyone sees him as a demon or could hurt a child as innocent as Naruto.

"Really" Kakashi said eye smiling in his familiar way. Naruto repeated his earlier action on Kakashi. The brightness on his face seemed to light up the entire dessert. This simple gesture bought such happiness to Naruto.

Kakashi felt truly sorry for Naruto, because something that children and adults take for granted or complain about, is what brings such happiness to a child. No child should be like this they should receive this attention, and at least know what love is. It made Kakashi think about how lucky people were not to have to go through this, and angry that Naruto suffered.

He sensed Naruto yawn and came out of his musings to pay attention. "Kashi, he whispered while yawning.

"Yes" I asked wondering what would be said.

"Please don't hurt my 'kay" Naruto spoke so softly that if Kakashi wasn't so unacquainted with his emotions he felt he might have cried.

"I won't Naruto it is a promise of a lifetime." I whispered, while readjusting him, so he would be more comfortable. As I lifted him up I noticed how he was far too light, this would change.

I heard his breaths even out so I was positive he was asleep.

Narrator Pov:

Kakashi looked around and saw everyone faces of shock, confusion and anger. He sighed.

"Gaara don't suppose you mind us staying around for a while?" Kakashi asked while moving Naruto into a more comfortable position.

"No, Naruto can have all the time he needs" he said not taking his eyes of Naruto.

"Thank you and Gaara thank you, without you I don't know what would have happened." My comrades mirrored my gratefulness.

"It is fine, Naruto would do the same and more for me" was Gaara's reply before he turned and began a slow pace to his village. We all followed together. They absently formed a protective barrier around Kakashi as if shielding Naruto from the world while he slept. An agreement passed through all of them:

_We will protect and help Naruto no matter what!_


End file.
